Pool of Emotion
by VintageHeartss
Summary: Alfred proves to Arthur how much he cares for him by first attempting to safe his life in this heartfelt mission.


(my first fanfic)

He began to get lightheaded, for his lungs could not take anymore constriction. The water had risen more than two feet above his head, and the terror in his large green eyes began to slowly drift into a far away gaze as he began to lose consciousness. Arthur's once violent struggle was now only a slight restraint as his vision went blurry. He managed one more noise from his throat, for his mouth was taped away and his arms tied behind him by chains, making him heavier against the pool ground. _Alfred... _Is all he wanted to say.. Just one last time, before he was nothing more than what almost was, but he had been too far gone. The water became higher, and Arthur became weaker, and within a minutes time, all was lost in his path, and his vision was nothing but darkness.

Night had fallen over the land and covered the lifeless pool. Pale and withered, Arthur sat, only the water rocking him slightly, when there was a light in the distance. It was small, but with each second it became brighter, and footsteps became audible. It was a person. A male. He was breathing heavily, running quickly as his lantern swung violently front and back. He was shouting something. It was just a noise, until it came closer...Ah..hur...Athr... _Arthur ! Arthur ! _He screamed continuously _ Arthur, where are you ?! _His voice cracking slightly. It was his friend, his very, very good friend; Alfred. He ran up to where he saw the moon reflect against the water and stopped. Catching his breathe, he looked around, a tear dropping from his eye and running down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

Just as he was about to lose hope, he spotted an object on the ground. It was Arthur's watch, the one he had given him for his birthday 3 years ago. When he picked it up from the ground he couldn't help but smile. _He kept it.. He kept it after all this time.. _Alfred observed it, flashing back to the night Arthur opened it. The way he tried to act all smug, as if he didn't care, but remembering that faint grin and that pleasuring look in his eyes when he thought Alfred wasn't looking. The look on his face when he looked back into his eyes, was of one he wouldn't dare to forget. But in all this reminiscing, something hit Alfred hard. _Arthur... _His eyes widened. _What's his watch doing here... Right beside the pool ? _Slowly and cautiously, Alfred walked the perimeter of the pool, looking closely into it, being sure not to miss one centimeter of it, when he saw it.. Inside the pool at the bottom right corner, was a splash of blonde pigment, the color of Arthur's hair.

Without hesitation Alfred dropped the watch and dived in. His vision wasn't perfect inside the water, but he couldn't care any less. He swam deep down, until he faintly saw Arthur's fragile pale body, shriveled and weak, and his thin wrists chained down to the metal behind him. Alfred wanted to cry, but there was no time for that. Quickly he grabbed his knife from his back pocket, and without thought, he cut at the fragile chains with every last strength he had in his body, not caring about the logic behind it, breathing being the last thing on his mind. The violence of the shaking eventually freed the hold of the chains from the metal box and Arthur was detached. Alfred grabbed him tightly and swam him up, taking in a deep breath when reaching the pools surface.

Alfred lied him down flat, his wrists still connected behind his back by the remaining chains. He stared at him, breathing heavily, then quickly began to press both palms down on Arthur's chest, pleading to him:_ Breathe...Breathe...Please...Please breathe... _Water was released, but he did not respond. Alfred leaned down, opening up Arthur's mouth, and pressing his lips against his. He began blowing in air, over and over again. Pushing down on his chest.. over and over again. Doing it faster...faster...slower... Until he came to the conclusion that there was no more hope. Alfred looked at Arthur's motionless body, then up at the sky, and all his memories started rushing through his head like wild horses, until he couldn't take it anymore, and he broke down. He cried out-loud, hysterically. He beat the ground, he blamed himself, until he fell over Arthur's body. He did not move, he just lied there, crying. Holding him, whimpering, and he stayed this way for hours, but in the last hour, he knelt up next to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He studied the lifeless expression on his face, and with another tear running down his face, he finally said :

_"We hate each other. We love each other. We fight each other. We are there for each other. We had our downs, we've concurred them with ups. You're presence kept me warm in the coldest war. You raised me, you made me who i am today. You taught me to be independent and strong, you kept me safe. You cared about me, even during the times when you wouldn't admit it. You let me hold you when I needed someone to lend me a shoulder. I could never stay mad at you, and you could never stay mad at me. You were the reason I woke up in the morning. You were all I wanted to see... And I wish i could have told you this, if only a little bit earlier, but... I love you, Arthur. I love you with all my heart. And you were, and will always be the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

And there he placed a flower on his heart and walked away. Emptiness in his eyes as the wind whistled through his ear gently, a sweet lullaby, and he could have sworn it spoke to him the words...

"_I love you too."_


End file.
